A wide variety of fastener configurations for securing structural members to other members are known. In one example, a deck fastener may be used for securing decking members to associated joists in the construction of an exterior deck, or the like. It is desirable that deck fasteners be configured for securing decking members to associated joists without a fastener head protruding from a visible deck surface. It is also desirable to position a first decking member relative to an adjacent decking member, e.g., with a space (gap), between the first decking member and the adjacent decking member. The gap is configured to allow for and/or accommodate expansion and/or contraction of the decking members due to, for example, variations in environmental conditions, e.g., temperature and/or humidity. Deck fasteners may be driven into a decking member so that a head of the fastener is not visible from a deck top surface, e.g., by driving the deck fastener at an angle into an edge of a decking member and into an associated joist.
Fasteners may be driven into decking members using, e.g., a power fastening tool. The power fastening tool may be positioned at an angle relative to the decking member in order to drive the fastener, at an angle, into the edge of the decking member and into the associated joist. The gap may facilitate driving the fastener into the edge of the decking member. Some fasteners may not be sufficiently driven into the material for a variety of reasons. For example, some fasteners may lack sufficient strength or rigidity, such that, when driven into certain materials, the fastener may be prone to bending, possibly compromising the integrity of the connection structure members to one another. Additionally, some fasteners may not readily pierce certain materials (i.e. overcome initial resistance) due to the shape and/or design of the fastener, which may lead to difficulty in driving the fastener into the material, as well as damage to the material, such as, for example, splitting of wood. This may be particularly true in the case of some fasteners that have substantially flat and/or rectangular body portions and are collated into a magazine for use with the power fastening tool.
To achieve improved efficiency in driving the fasteners into the edge of the decking member at a desired angle, there is a need for an improved system and method for positioning a fastening tool relative to the decking member(s) and driving a fastener into the decking member(s).